1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrical storage devices, and more particularly to high energy storage devices using nanochannel structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Energy storage is an important part of many industries. Taking presently available energy and making it useful at a different time has utility in portable device technology, automobiles, electrical circuits, etc. Energy storage generally occurs in several basic forms, which may include, mechanical, chemical, electrical, electrostatic, etc.
Mechanical energy storage may include potential energy against gravity. For example, hydraulic power. However, for electrical or electronic applications two basic forms of stored energy are used. These include chemical and electrostatic.
The chemical cases include batteries, fuel cells, and other chemical separation approaches (e.g., separating water into hydrogen and oxygen which can be recombined later to generate heat). The electrostatic approach typically consists of charge storage in a capacitor, and the largest versions of these capacitors are known as ultra capacitors.